Not a big deal
by Peekabooo
Summary: Reid is on the operating table waiting to get his gall bladder removed. No big deal, right? But just as Reid is dozing off, someone other than his doctor enters the room and his life is thrown straight into hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Peekabooo: Hey! It's me! And if you don't know who I am..Well then it's nice to meet you. Anyways, I really should not be writing this, considering I'm working on at least two other stories at the moment and I'm trying to rewrite the other ones that I don't care much for. And I actually blew them off for this...but I couldn't help it. This has been in my head for a long time. And I just started writing it out. Hope you like it. And if you do you have to review! And if you don't still review. Whenever I get a mean comment I'm offended at first but I get over it, knowing that it's only going to help me as a writer. Because that is one reason I'm writing these stories. To become a better writer than I was previously. :) So don't hold back!**

**Also, the medical stuff is iffy...I'm not really a Dr.**

**BTW: this story is in season seven, set after 'Proof'. To me/ in my head Reid is still angry at JJ so... :)**

* * *

><p>"Where's Spence?" JJ walked into Morgan's office, Monday morning.<p>

Her blonde hair was curly and it fell down the back of her white shirt. She had two dark-brown steaming coffee cups in her hands. No doubt one was for Reid.  
>JJ had definitely been sucking up to him as of late. She was trying to put this whole Emily thing behind her and Reid was trying hard to let her. But yesterday he had snapped at her once again.<p>

"He's having surgery today," Morgan said, looking up from his paperwork, awkwardly.

Shock pulsated through her veins and she nearly dropped the coffee cups. Surgery? What surgery?  
>"What? What are you talking about? Why?"<p>

"Calm down. He hasnt been feeling well lately and he went to the doctor. He's just getting his gall bladder removed. It's no big deal."

"But why didn't he tell me? I mean I know we aren't on very good terms right now but he should have told me about a surgery right?" JJ exclaimed, shocked and just plain old hurt. Why wouldn't he tell her? Even with all they were going through right now.

"JJ. The only reason I know is because I overheard him talking to Hotch about it. He just doesn't want the attention. He'll be back in a week or so." Morgan informed JJ in a gentle way. She must feel pretty bad right now. After all, before this mess the two had been best friends. Hell, Reid was her sons godfather.

"Oh. Well thank you. Do you want his coffee?" JJ offered a small smile that soon fell into a frown,  
>and lifted the coffee cup in her righthand a little higher.<p>

Morgan was about to say no. But the look on JJ's face nearly made his heart break. Damn that Reid.  
>"Sure. Thank you JJ. And don't be too worried about Reid. Alright? He's a big boy." Morgan grinned at her.<p>

"Morgan. How long do you think it'll take for him to forgive me?" JJ inquired, shyly.

Morgan thought about her question and answered honestly.  
>"He's upset and he's been kind of sick and he had been really stressed lately. He just needs time to cool down."<p>

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks again Morgan." JJ gave a tight smile and walked out.

Morgan sipped the coffee that JJ had gotten for Reid hesitantly. But he nearly cringed when he tasted the grains of sugar. How could Reid like  
>It that sweet?<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downtown, at Maryview Medical Center:<p>

Reid looked around at his very white hospital room. It almost hurt his eyes it was so bright. And clean.  
>That was one reason he hated hospitals. They were so clean and white. You could smell the clean. And that Another reason he hated hospitals was because of the smell. The smell that burned his nose reminded him of Bennington in Las Vegas.<p>

Reid thought of the team and wondered if they had gotten a case. He bitterly wondered if they had even noticed he was gone. Morgan and Hotch knew he would be gone. Morgan had actually been worried, That is, until Reid went into a rant about the statistics and the whole procedure. He was going to tell JJ but he decided against it. Why should he trust her after what she had done?

"Are you almost ready Dr. Reid?" a small nurse with a dark brown pixie cut and full lips opened his hospital room's door.

Reid took in a deep breath shifting in his hospital bed. "I think I am."

"Nervous?" The nurse asked and smiled as she pulled up the standard grey wheelchair that would be used To take him down to the operating room.

"Not really," He told her, getting into the wheelchair.

"Good. Because it is a standard procedure. It's hard for anything to go wrong."

"Oh I know. Cholecystectomy has a 99% chance of eliminating the recurrence of cholelithiasis. Only symptomatic patients must be indicated to surgery. The lack of a gallbladder may have no negative consequences in many people."

"Us it bad that I, as a nurse, didn't know some of that?" She laughed.

"As long as you aren't operating," Reid grinned.

They got to Reid's operating room and he got settled. Soon after that Reid was given anesthesia by an anesthesiologist. The doctor came in right as he was dozing off. Reid hears the Dr. talking to him about the operation and what would happen. Then he hears the door open and some rustling and heaving. Someone being thrown to the ground. Reid put together three distinct voices.

The rustling stops.

But Reid only hears two voices.

"How are we going to get him out without anyone noticing?" One skittish voice asked.

"Hey. I have everything planned out. We have gotten passed the hardest part."  
>Even in his drowsy state, Reid knew this wasn't the doctor he had met earlier. This persons voice was cold. And mean. There was no feeling in it whatsoever.<p>

"We just have to get him into the box that is under here."

Reid heard rustling and the voices kept getting further away. Reid knew that anesthesia was kicking in. Reid sensed he was in danger, But he just couldn't make his lips move.

"What are we going to do with him once we get him to the shed?" The skittish voice asked again, fading away in Reid's ears.

"Oh. We'll do plenty of things to him. I bought new knives, a rope, and some other fun things. I also got a new gun, just in case things get out of hand."

And that was the last thing Reid heard before he drifted into a drug induced darkness, the fear and shock deteriorating. It was so nice.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's having surgery?" Emily Implored, rather loudly, as her and JJ walked down the hall.<br>It  
>"He's getting his gall bladder removed," JJ explained, rather annoyed. She annoyed that Reid didn't tell her and She was hurt. Reid, her sweet little innocent Reid, didn't even mention a surgery to her. A surgery is serious, right?<p>

"Wow. He must be really pissed at us." Emily sighed, while fiddling with a trand of hair and shortly afterwards, picking at her nails.

"I know. But I don't get it. I apologized. I did everything in my power to make things right with him. But he just can't accept that. He just has to be so angry." JJ ranted, her words flowing quickly off of her tongue, in an angered fashion.

"It's what we expected, right? I half expected Morgan to punch Hotch in the face right then and there."

"Yeah. But Reid isn't as angry at you, as much as he is angry at me."

"Did he really come crying to your house?" Emily asked, hesitantly. She didn't want to make any guilt rise, but she was too curious.

"You bet he did. Those weren't my best moments," JJ sighed, "He looked like he was physically  
>Suffering sometimes. He would Grab his head and...I felt so horrible."<p>

Emily tensed up a bit at the mention of his head. In the middle of all this fuss she hadn't even remembered his headaches. How could she have been so ignorant?

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered to JJ.

"Oh Em. You know this isn't your fault. I'm just venting on you."

"Yeah. I know. I feel bad about it too, Though." Emily laughed weakly. After this sudden realization, she  
>wondered if Reid was still having his headaches.<p>

But what she didn't know was that something even worse could be happening to Reid at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Peekabooo: Ah? Is it worth it? I've always wanted to be like "Meanwhile, downtown.." :) haha. The plotline is slowly building... Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Peekabooo: I have finally updated! I apologize for such a long wait! **

* * *

><p>Nurse Morris and Nurse townsend walked down the hallways, their white sneakers making a squeaky sound on the pristine tile. They were a bit late going to the surgery. They were both assisting Dr. Hamilton on a Cholecystectomy. But their last patient had taken a little bit longer than planned.<p>

Nurse Morris Opened the door and walked in. But much to both of the nurses surprise Dr. Hamilton was on the floor, blood all over his face. A lump seemed to have formed on his bald head and his leg was at an angle that was really unnatural. A wound was located on his lower stomach, looking like it had come from a knife.

"Oh god! Dr. Hamilton!"

Nurse Morris ran and collapsed at his side. Dr Hamilton mumbled something and tried to open his eyes, but he just went limp in Nurse Morris' arms.

"Dr. Hamilton!" Nurse Morris felt for a pulse. It was there but it was faint.

"Run for another Doctor!" She Instructed Nurse Townsend.

Townsend bolted out to get help. "Help me! Somebody please!" she screamed as she ran down the hallway. She reached the lobby and found two doctors. "It's Dr. Hamilton," She said, out of breath, "Something happened."

* * *

><p>The police arrived to the scene. Spencer Reid was nowhere to be found and Dr. Hamilton had died. Right now Spencer Reid was the suspect, and he was on the run.<p>

"Chief Hudson. The anesthesiologist is here to see you," One of the deputies poked his head in through the door of the operation room.

"Send him in," Chief Hudson said, sighing as he looked towards the bloody floor.

"Chief Hudson," A young man with dark hair nodded at him.

"That's me. And your are?"

"I'm Dr. Macolby. I provided Spencer Reid's anesthesia."

"What can you tell me about the anesthesia you gave Mr. Reid?" Dr. Hudson asked.

"It was just something to make him go unconscious for a few hours until the operation was done."

"How long would that take to kick in?"

"About a minute to five minutes. Sometimes people take it differently." Dr. Macolby answered.

"Do you think he could have done this to Dr. Hamilton?" Hudson queried, glancing at the crime scene again.

"It's highly unlikely," Dr. Macolby informed Hudson, "Unless his body didn't take the anesthesia like It was supposed to and he had some kind of immunity to it. That is also very unlikely. Even if he did it before the anesthesia kicked in he probably wouldn't have made it down the hall."

"Did you see anyone come in after you left? Or did you hear anything?"

"No. I went straight to the front desk," Dr. Macolby provided his alibi.

"Well thank you for your time Dr.," Hudson shook hands and Macolby departed.

A deputy walked in immediately after Macolby left. "Chief you aren't gonna believe this," He said.

"What?"

"Spencer Reid. He works for the FBI. He's in the behavioral analysis unit down at Quantico."

* * *

><p>Hotch sat at his desk, filling out his paperwork. It was peaceful and rhythmic compared to having a case. He had gotten a routine going and he was on a roll, his quiet surroundings giving him a sort of encouragement. But then his phone rang. Hotch sighed and picked up the black phone.<p>

"Agent Hotchner," He answered, his voice stern and strong.

"Agent Hotchner. This is Chief Hudson from the McLean District Police Station."

"Hello Chief Hudson. What can I do for you?" Hotch asked, knowing there was something.

"Today agent Reid was getting a surgery. Dr. Hamilton was the one instructing the surgery along with two other nurses. The two nurses discovered Dr. Hamilton beaten and stabbed. He was alive but he died about half-an-hour ago in surgery. Agent Reid is nowhere to be found."

"What?" Hotch made a slight gasp, "How long ago?"

"The nurses found him about 45 minutes ago. The anesthesiologist had already given him anesthesia so we know he didn't do this."

Hotch felt something rise in his stomach,"You're damn right he didn't do it."

Chief Hudson cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yes well. I assume you and you're team would like to assist on this case?"

"Yes. I'll be at Maryveiw Medical Center as fast as I can." Hotch quickly hung up the phone and went out into the bullpen.

"JJ. Emily. Briefing room. Now." Hotch instructed sternly, interrupting the two's conversation.

JJ and Emily looked at each other. Hotch was so rarely on edge like that. Hotch gathered the rest of the team and they all sat down in front of him.

"Reid was having his gall bladder removed today, but something went wrong," He informed them. JJ and Emily made a little gasp.

"What happened?" Garcia asked, worriedly.

"The operation was supposed to happen, but when the two nurses who were helping on the operation arrived, Dr. Hamilton was found beaten and stabbed on the floor. He died a bit after that. But they can't find Reid. Anywhere."

"What? How long ago?"

"About 45 minutes ago. But I'm not sure how long Reid has been missing," Hotch sighed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rossi asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Reid woke up groggily, his body feeling heavy. His head felt like it was splitting into two pieces and his legs felt like a ton of lead. His eyes opened and he searched for something that would give him a hint as to where he was. But everything was dark. And cold. Reid started to shiver after a moment and his teeth started to chatter. He tried to get up but his ams and legs were bound and stuck. But he was trying so hard to remember where he was. It was frustrating because with his eidetic memory he could usually remember almost anything. And then Reid heard a creak and a bright light came from one side of the room, but soon after it closed and all Reid could hear was footsteps, Big heavy footsteps.

It seemed to take ages until they finally stopped. Afterwards all Reid could hear was heavy breathing. It was quite intimidating and scary. Fear sprang up inside him, it felt a lot like what happened with the Tobias incident. Finally a light turned on and Reid scrunched his eyes. But they finally adjusted and Reid saw where he was. He was strapped to a silver table in the middle of a concrete room. And leaning over him was a handsome looking man.

"Welcome to my humble abode Spencer," He welcomed, "I think you're going to like it here." The man smiled and tilted his head.


End file.
